My Pretty
by light carries on
Summary: "'But that means I can't be your pretty anymore-' Elphaba shook her head at her girlfriend's statement, but reached out to comfort her nonetheless. A green hand gently stroked her back, while she spoke her next words. 'Galinda, you silly thing. You will always be my pretty.'" Fluffy Gelphie Oneshot. Rated T mostly for safety.


**Hello, here's a new story from me! This is basically just a fluffy OneShot that was meant to be nothing more than a drabble, but obviously I'm not good at those. It's also pure Gelphie, so if that bothers you, don't read it. Rated T mostly for safety, so nothing graphic's happening here.**

**I'm also working on another, longer Gelphie story right now and I hope to be able to upload the first chapter in the near future. But before I get into any details about that, just enjoy (and review :)) this little story! **

**Also, English is still not my first language, so don't hesitate to correct me if you see any big mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, Gelphie would have been endgame. Just sayin'.**

* * *

The times Elphaba would find herself surprised by Galinda's behavior were very rare. With the blonde, it was wise to expect anything at any time, from an excited squeal when she spotted the first snowflakes of the winter to a full-grown tantrum whenever her hair did not do what she wanted. Of course, as much as the green girl pretended to be annoyed by her and her mood swings, she loved her dearly. Especially for all these things she just rolled her eyes at, even though she would never admit it.

Still, there were some unspoken rules even a person as unpredictable as Galinda never broke. For one, taking full advantage of the opportunity to sleep in on weekends. Her beauty sleep, as she called it, was the reason Elphaba finished multiple chapters of her books every Saturday and Sunday morning before the blonde even began to stir. The green girl never complained, though, and not just because it gave her the chance to read without her bubbly girlfriend bouncing up and down next to her, trying to gain her attention. She just loved watching her sleep. It was when her features where the most peaceful, pink lips forming a silent 'o' and rosy cheeks finally getting a break from all the smiling she did during her waking hours. Of course, Elphaba loved to see her smile. But this, she had decided long ago, was even better.

This Sunday morning, however, the sheets next to her were cold and Elphaba found herself surprised. Glancing at her clock, she realized that it was barely eight o'clock. That was rather late for her, as she normally rose with the first rays of sunshine, but they had stayed up quite late last night. A slight blush ascended up her neck as she remembered the multiple rounds of lovemaking, which had them both so exhausted that they fell asleep not even bothering to put on some clothing. And yes, peaking under her blanket, she soon noticed that she was, in fact, still very much naked.

But, as late as it was for Elphaba, it was still a couple hours too early for her girlfriend. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen and judging by the temperature of the sheets next to her, she had been gone for quite some time now. For a second the green girl considered that she had just woken up to change into her own pink, frilly bed, as they had fallen asleep on Elphaba's, but even squinting against the sun which dazzled from the window above Galinda's bed, she could see that the sheets remained untouched.

"Galinda?", she asked into the empty room, still too tired to think of further reasons why her girlfriend wasn't still peacefully snoring in her arms.

"I'll be right back!", a familiar voice chimed from the other side of the bathroom door. A voice that was much too awake for this hour. The only day she had ever gotten up that early by choice was her birthday last year … sweet Oz, did she forget her girlfriend's birthday?

Suddenly all the remaining sleepiness was gone, and she sat straight up in the bed. No, that couldn't be, could it? Her tired brain began to do the math between the last birthday party, which she had been dragged to when they were still just friends. But that was in the summer, wasn't it?

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her girlfriend's entrance.

"Elphie? Is everything alright?", the blonde asked, slightly confused by the green girl's position. Not that she was complaining, as her sudden sitting up had caused the blanket to shift, revealing her small green breasts. Pink cheeks became a little darker as she recalled the extra attention, she had given those two lovely mounds last night.

"Glin … please tell me today's not your birthday."

Galinda swallowed and forced herself to avert her gaze from the mouthwatering sight laid bare before her. Blinking a few times, she tried to concentrate on what her girlfriend had just asked.

"What? No, that's only in a month. Why?"

It was almost funny how relieved she looked, and with a deep sigh she let herself fall back on the pillow. "Sweet Oz, for a moment I really thought …"

Brown eyes searched for her girlfriend, studying her for the first time this morning. She was already dressed in a baby blue dress which ended at her knees and her face was plastered with make-up. The green girl was used to this view, even though she constantly told her that she looked just as stunning without all that fake "beautifying", as Galinda called it.

"Is there something else I forgot or why are you already dressed? Or awake, for that matter?"

Galinda scratched her nose, or at least she pretended to. She couldn't tell her love the reason for her early rising, that would make the entire thing be in vain in the first place.

"Maybe I was just in the mood for getting up early for once?"

Elphaba furrowed her brows and squinted at her face. She really looked adorable when she tried to see properly without her glasses, Galinda thought, but quickly pushed the thought away as this was not the right time to tease her. Especially since she was quite glad that the green girl couldn't see clearly for once.

"Or _maybe_, you are lying to me", she replied in the same manner, and reached for her glasses on the nightstand. But instead of grabbing her glasses, she only reached into thin air. Where were they? She was quite sure that this had been where she had last seen them. They usually became disturbing whenever she and Galinda made love, and that's when her girlfriend would take them off and place a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose where the glasses had left their mark on her skin.

"It's nothing, really", Galinda said, pretending not to notice the confusion which began to spread on Elphaba's face as she searched for her glasses. After their little ritual of taking them off, Galinda had in fact put them where she usually put them, only to hide them in her closet this morning. She didn't do it to hurt Elphie, it was just her way of reducing the risk of her seeing what had her behaving so strangely this morning. Realizing she was still pretending to scratch her nose, which probably already looked suspicious, she tried to think of another way to hide it. Dammit, why was this so difficult?

"Where are my glasses?" Thankfully, Elphaba was too occupied with her search to really pay attention to her.

"Maybe you misplaced them?"

The green girl shot her a glare. "Maybe _you_ misplaced them, as it was you who took them off! Come on, Glin, just give them to me-"

"But, Elphie, they are so horrendificous", she tried another approach, and as she realized that she was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, she made her way to her girlfriend's bed.

"They help me see", Elphaba argued, growing rather impatient with every passing second. She hated not being able to see properly and it made arguing with Galinda so much harder when she had to squint to look at her. "And that is not a word."

"But you look so cute without them!" She tried to sound normal, but her hand was still placed on her chin and somehow that made it all awkward.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what is this about? You're acting strange and that, together with everything being blurry, is giving me a headache."

"Oh … shall I fetch you a glass of water?"

"No, Galinda, I want you to fetch my glasses for Oz's sake", she replied, clearly annoyed by now, as she rarely ever addressed her girlfriend with her full name. It made the blonde feel even more guilty about the whole thing. Why did this have to happen to her? Usually, her appearance was the epitome of perfection, and she had every reason to feel pretty, but today everything was different.

When she still didn't move though, unsure what to do and how to calm her girlfriend down, the green girl huffed. "Whatever."

Wrapping the blanket around her naked body, she sat up from the bed, ignoring the petite blonde next to her.

"No, wait!", Galinda exclaimed as the guilt nagging at her gut became too much to bear and she pushed her girlfriend back on the bed.

"Galinda, what the hell-"

"I'm sorry!", she cut her off mid-sentence. "I hid your glasses, okay? I'm sorry!"

Elphaba glared at her in disbelief. They've had this conversation before – a little different, yes, but that did nothing to alter her sense of déjà vu. It was back when they loathed each other's guts, Galinda and her shallow circle of friends had hidden her glasses for an entire school day, so she was unable to participate in class. It was only when she nearly fell down the stairs at Crage Hall, of course earning a lot of laughter from the group, that Galinda had realized that this was perhaps a little too cruel. She had given her the glasses back, not without some protest of her so-called friends and apologized. Of course, being the snobby girl she had been, this didn't go without a vegetable nickname and telling her just how ugly the glasses made her, but she had given them back nonetheless.

It had been a turning point in their relationship, even though they continued hating each other until that fateful night at the Ozdust Ballroom. They had come a long way since then, but for a moment she was back on those stairs, clinging to the handrail in order not to fall and break a few bones, accompanied by sneering laughter.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Her hand was still on her chin, but soon realizing that her cover was about to blow up anyways, she let it drop. Elphaba didn't even blink, but maybe she couldn't see the hideous pimple without her glasses. Even under all that make up it was still bright pink, as if it wanted to mock her for it being her favorite color.

She hated this time of the month, a few days prior to her period, when her skin became unpredictable. It made her ugly and Galinda loathed being anything less than perfect. But what was even worse was that Elphie didn't seem to have that problem. Her skin was always as smooth as the surface of an emerald pearl.

When she had woken up this morning at this ungodly hour with a desperate need to relieve herself, she had only caught a glance of herself in the mirror while washing her hands. And yes, even she knew that no one looked fresh and pretty right after bed, but this bright pink pimple on her chin basically jumping at her almost made her scream. Without even thinking about it, she had begun to cover her face with make-up, desperately trying to hide the imperfection. It was better than before, but still perfectly visible.

Her mother had taught Galinda that looking anything less than your best, would make men throw her away like an old toy, ready to search for a newer, more perfect one. She had repeated it often enough for it to be stuck in the young blonde's head, which was why she spent hours after hours in the bathroom. Of course, she knew that Elphie wasn't at all like the potential suitors and husbands her mother had talked about, but a lifetime of worrying about nothing else had her forgetting that fact. After all, one of Elphaba's most often endearments she used to refer to Galinda was 'my pretty'. What if she, as soon as she wasn't pretty anymore, would be cast aside?

But despite those fears, she knew she was just as likely to lose Elphaba if she continued to hide her belongings and annoy her even more, so she went to her closet and retrieved the missing glasses.

"I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Glin, what's going on?", the green girl asked a little more forgiving as her girlfriend handed the glasses back to her. "I know this isn't just about the contact lenses you want me to wear, so why don't you just tell me?"

Galinda just couldn't help herself; the second Elphaba put the glasses on and pushed them up her nose, she turned her back to her girlfriend. Yes, maybe it was silly and she was probably just being vain, but the Oz-forsaken pimple had eaten up her self-confidence.

"I'm ugly", she sobbed and sniffled a little to hold back the tears quickly forming behind her eyelids.

Elphaba, who had no clue what this was all about, couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh at the, in her eyes, utterly ridiculous statement. "No, you're not. Have you looked at me? I'm ugly and you are beautiful and that's just how things work between us."

"No, Elphie, don't say that!", the blonde immediately protested and turned around, all her self-doubts forgotten. To her, the green girl was of exceptional beauty and she hated whenever she spoke so loathingly of herself. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, chocolate eyes wide with confusion and concern, covered in nothing more than a thin blanket, verdant skin illuminated by the morning sun, Elphaba was the purest form of stunning. A strange, special stunning, but stunning nonetheless.

Gently taking her cheeks between her pale hands, she brought their foreheads together. "You are beautiful, Elphie. Unbelievably beautiful."

Her lips twitched ever so slightly, hinting at the bright smile Galinda loved so much, but it never actually came. When she spoke again, her words were bitter. "Glin, look at me. My skin is _green_. I will never be the kind of beautiful that you are, so why-"

"At least _your_ skin is immaculate." The words were out before Galinda could stop them, and it immediately brought back the reason she had started this whole fight in the first place. Her hand flew back to the spot on her chin, and that was when Elphaba finally seemed to notice the imperfection marking her usually flawless skin.

She could see the wheels turning behind her girlfriend's dark eyes, putting the recent events together. Her face was unreadable, which only made the blonde wanting to cry again. What would she say? Would another girl become her pretty, now that Galinda herself was clearly unfit to be?

"Glin …"

The blonde shut her eyes. At least she still called her by her nickname; that was a good thing, wasn't it?

"_Please_ tell me this whole fuss isn't about that little pimple on your chin?"

"Little?", Galinda asked with incredulous eyes and her breath fastened, her upper lip quivering. "It's big and ugly and hideocious and I know that, but if you want to break up with me, fine, but don't mock me!"

Blue eyes were soon watery with tears and she turned away from Elphaba, her hands leaving her cheeks.

"I'm not … sweet Oz, Glin, it's only a pimple, everybody has them! You can't honestly believe I would break up with you because of that?"

"But", the blonde began to argue with shaky breath, multiple sobs escaping from her throat. "But that means I can't be your pretty anymore-"

Elphaba shook her head at her girlfriend's statement, but reached out to comfort her nonetheless. A green hand gently stroked her back, while she spoke her next words. "Galinda, you silly thing. You will always be my pretty."

"But-"

"No buts", Elphaba interrupted and put a gentle kiss on her temple, eliciting a small smile from her girlfriend. "I love you, my pretty. With or without make-up and with or without pimples. Even when you hide my glasses."

That caused a giggle from the blonde, and Elphaba felt her confident, bubbly girlfriend coming back.

"But you never have pimples."

"Being green has to have some advantage, don't you think?"

Galinda turned around to fully face the green girl, her doubts about her appearance gone. Now she felt stupid for having them in the first place. Maybe her mother had been right about the men she had been talking about, but she knew nothing of Elphaba. Kind-hearted, caring, never judging Elphaba, who was the best girlfriend anyone could ever hope for. It made Galinda sad to think that the rest of Shiz was too ignorant to see behind her scowling face and thick verdant skin to see it, but it also meant she had her all to herself.

"It's not the only advantage I can think of", she purred, before placing a kiss on those verdant lips, and pulling on the blanket covering Elphaba's naked body.

"Do enlighten me", Elphaba replied with a wicked grin when they broke in the need for oxygen. Finally, the blanket fell to the floor, and her girlfriend sat before Galinda in all her naked glory. Her emerald skin almost sparkled in the morning sun, and the blonde decided that she would have to get up this early more often, so she would be able to see this again. But for now, she drank in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend and leaned in closer, so their lips were almost touching.

"Oh, you silly girl. It makes you _my_ pretty."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
